Bernard
Brother to Isana and uncle to Tavi, Bernard is a large-framed man. Bernard was married, but his wife and two daughters passed away ten years prior to ''Furies of Calderon'' due to the Blight. Calderonus Bernard, the House of Calderon After his appointment as Count Calderon Bernard is given command over Garrison and becomes a citizen. As such, he takes on the personal colors of a woodsman's Green and Brown and the emblem of a bear. " And beside it flew her brother's banner - a brown bear on a field of green," First Lord's Fury, Gaius Isana's flight into the Calderon Valley. Furycrafting A former legionnaire, Bernard has the earth and woodcrafting skills of a Knight Terra and Flora, though he never joined the Knights ranks by his own choice. As a former legionnaire Bernard has at least rudimentary ability in all forms of furycrafting. Earthcrafting Bernard is an overwhelmingly powerful earthcrafter. He has the ability to manifest his earthcrafting in the form of a great dog named Brutus. Bernard channels his earthcrafting to bolster his already impressive might, allowing him to perform superhuman feats of strength. Bernard has moved large boulders like pebbles, smashed large and dangerous enemies, and lifted impossible heavy loads frequently and easily. He has demonstrated his ability to manipulate the excitement of others through his earthcrafting, primarily using it to calm down animals like horses and dogs. He can use his earthcrafting to bring minerals together, such as gathering the salt in the earth to encase an arrowhead in salt. Brutus Bernard's earth fury takes the form of a very large dog, standing as tall as a small horse. His form is comprised of earth and marble, with glittering emeralds for eyes and shards of obsidian for teeth. He is loyal and very powerful, but also a bit mischievous at times. Once when Bernard and Amara were in close proximity, Brutus earthcrafted lust through both of them without Bernard's permission or command. Woodcrafting Bernard is an expert woodcrafter. He has the ability to manifest his woodcrafting in the form of a diminutive human-shaped fury named Cyprus. Bernard uses his woodcrafting to improve his archery, increasing the flexibility and strength of his bow and arrows. He can use his woodcrafting to cast a veil around himself as long as wood or vegetation is present. Cyprus Bernard's wood fury takes the form of a small human-like dryad made of wood. Cyprus is only seen a few times in it's manifested form and generally does not participate in battle like Bernard's earth fury Brutus. ''Furies of Calderon'' Steadholder of Bernardholt, Bernard sets out with Tavi to find the sheep Tavi let slip away. Instead of the sheep, they come across Atsurak and two herdbane. Bernard is severely wounded in the encounter, and Brutus carries him back to Bernardholt, where Isana heals him. After finding Tavi, he takes Amara in, and gives her the slippers of his late wife. When Tavi and Amara flee to the Rillwater, Bernard tracks them, and confronts Kord and his sons, as well as Fidelias, Aldrick, and Odiana. Bernard and Amara escape together, and make their way to Garrison, where they are arrested. While locked up, Bernard unintentionally earthcrafts on Amara, drawing their feelings for each other to the forefront. However, they push their feelings aside and prepare Garrison for combat. Bernard takes command of the archers and ambushes Fidelias and his Knights when they attempt to ambush Garrison. He stands with Amara against Aldrick ex Gladius on the wall, and is fatally wounded by Aldrick. In the immediate aftermath, he is saved from death by Odiana as she repays her debt to Isana. During the later ceremonies at Bernardholt, Bernard is elevated to the rank of Count by Gaius Sextus, taking the title "Count Calderon." Academ's Fury As the new Count of Calderon Bernard takes over command of Garrison and the responsibility of defending the Calderon Valley. Doroga visits Garrison with a small band of injured Marat warriors from the Gargant clan with a report of a large battle against an enemy the Marat call the Vord. Bernard investigates several disappearances in steadholts across the valley, eventually coming to the conclusion that the Vord are responsible. This leads to a confrontation against the Vord at Aricholt - with Bernard, Amara, Doroga, and the legion from Garrison fighting in defense of the Calderon Valley. Category:Characters